


Tarde simple

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu invita a Yuri a tomar un café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarde simple

No hay nada de especial en tomar un café en una mesa al aire libre, compartiendo conversaciones en las que Kotetsu, como ya es costumbre, habla más del doble que Yuri mientras ven el movimiento de la ciudad.

Pero Yuri, aunque solo accedió a tomarse la tarde libre y no el día completo como Kotetsu se lo sugirió luego de notar sus grandes ojeras, ha sonreído con verdadera naturalidad más de una vez y no se ha sobresaltado las veces que sus manos se han rozado.

Ver a Yuri relajado como nunca está es algo nuevo, algo que hace que Kotetsu olvide los planes de llevarlo a recorrer diversos sitios históricos de Sternbild para divertirlo, algo que hace que sus nervios por haber invitado a _el juez Petrov_ a tomar un café se desvanezcan y que hace que elija quedarse allí un poco más, compartiendo una tarde simple, pero perfecta a su modo.


End file.
